


Strangers no more

by FlorBexter



Category: Hello Stranger (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Humour, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlorBexter/pseuds/FlorBexter
Summary: Xavier woke up because someone gently touched his face. Someone soft and… felt-y? He frowned and opened his eyes.Green?
Relationships: Xavier de Guzman/Mico Ramos
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	Strangers no more

**Author's Note:**

> I'm obsessed with Xavier and Mico!!! That's why I wrote something short and cute between rewatching the show for then 12th time. No kidding.

Xavier woke up because someone gently touched his face. Someone soft and… felt-y? He frowned and opened his eyes.

Green?

Oh. With a small, pleased smile he buried his face back into the pillow and stretched, grunting in pleasure and grabbed the little plushie Mico had moved over from his home to Xavier’s.

It was some creature from Star Trek? Star Wars? He rolled from his stomach onto his back and took it in both hands to have a better look at it. Doctor Who?

He had no idea if he was honest, he had fallen asleep during the last zoom film marathon Mico had done with The Young Padawan’s, tucked against Mic’s side, his voice and the sound effects of the film a background noise to fall asleep to.

But he could explain the difference between Sith and Jedi now so…

“Baby Yoda,” he said to the little plushie and nodded to himself. And then frowned again because there shouldn’t have been Baby Yoda with him in bed, at least not alone, there should have been Baby Yoda _and_ Mico. He propped himself up on one elbow, looked around his bedroom, and there he was: Sitting in front of his laptop on the floor, with a button-down and a tie, headphones in, and making notes.

Xavier let his eyes travel over Mico’s carefully tamed hair, the colourful tie and then the tight blue underwear, his naked legs and he let his head fall back with a wide smile.

It was already light out, but it was surely too early to study. He grabbed his phone and typed a message. He saw how Mico realized his phone buzzed, how he pressed a button on his laptop to freeze the screen, and how he read the message.

In typical Mico fashion, he frowned, then moved his head a little bit closer to the screen as if he wasn’t sure if a closer look wouldn’t reveal another message and then his head whipped around and he scrunched his nose at Xavier.

“Hello, Handsome,” Xavier repeated his message, enjoying the rush of fondness when he saw Mico’s red ears. 

“Hello, Sleepyhead,” Mico said and adjusted his tie with a smile of his own.

Xavier rolled his eyes and groaned.

“Mico! It’s what? Seven am? Why are you awake?” _Why aren’t you lying next to me?,_ was the question implied.

“It’s a student council meeting,” Mico said and made it sound like that explained everything. Which it did because Xavier knew Mico.

“Ah…,” he said and nodded to himself, adjusting the blanket around his body. “Step one for world domination.”

“Important step,” Mico said, his smile again all dimples and teeth. It would be the death of Xavier one day. Which was why he had to keep him on his toes and when Mico wanted to unfreeze the screen Xavier quickly said: “I wouldn’t do that.”

Mico threw him a startled look. “Why?”

Xavier wiggled his eyebrows and then pushed the blanket away from him, little by little. “You know I sleep naked. Do you want your student council members to see me that way?”

“Stop!”, Mico shout-whispered, a panicked gaze towards his laptop to check if he still was frozen _and_ muted. The blush wandered from his ears over his cheeks and Xavier sat up, bundled up the blanket in his lap and slid towards the end of the bed.

“You don’t need to walk past me, just go through the door,” Mico hissed, but Xavier was already standing, the blanket like a toga wrapped around his body and he did a full-body wiggle just to get more of that blush and the way Mico wanted to look at him but at the same time not.

“Oh Mico,” he singsonged, and Mico took his notebook to hold it up against his face, creating a barrier between him and Xavier’s almost naked body.

Cute.

Cute but futile.

“Mico. Mico, Mico, Mico.” Xavier was quick in wrapping himself around Mico’s body from the side, wrapping him up in most of the blanket and his arms. Mico made some undignified noises but didn’t struggle against his hold. He continued to hold up the notebook though. Xavier had one hand around his waist, another on his thigh and that he could feel Mico’s skin and could feel his restrained laughter made all of this brighter, made something slow but tingling rush through his veins and he wanted to hug Mico even tighter, wanted to crush him against him until he could feel every heartbeat against his own.

He nipped playfully against Mico’s hand on the notebook.

“Are you shy?”, he asked, voice low and rough all on its own. “Look at me Mico.”

“Xavier,” Mico answered, exasperated but fond and the notebook was lowered a bit and Xavier took his chance to nuzzle his stubbled cheeks against Mico’s shoulder, over his neck to his ear and he felt how goosebumps broke out over Mico’s skin through his fingertips on his thigh and he found the transition from skin to pants and sneakily brushed one thumb under the hem and Mico’s other hand grabbed his around the wrist, but he didn’t push him away, just held him there, with his blunt fingernails digging into Xavier’s skin.

“Mico,” Xavier murmured, and the notebook fell, somewhere on the blanket and Xavier looked at Mico, breathless, stunned, in his wide eyes, pupils blown wide, no panic on his face just those big dark eyes. Xavier leaned forward and put a butterfly kiss on the place where his favourite dimple would appear when Mico smiled. He felt how Mico let go of his breath, a gush of warmth hitting Xavier’s lips and when Mico’s eyes fluttered shut they kissed.

Xavier felt elevated, felt bolt and happy and giddy. His hand on Mico’s waist wandered up, to cup his head, to deepen the kiss and then Mico did what Xavier almost loved the most. He let go of the tension in his body with a tiny sound, not a whimper but something close to it, something like relief and Xavier felt his hand leaving his wrist and buried in his hair, felt the other on his jaw and Mico kissed him.

_He kissed him._

Like he meant something like he was important like he wanted nothing else than kissing him for the rest of his life.

Then he felt a rush of cold air over his naked body when Mico impatiently threw the blanket away from them and they fell back on the floor and Xavier laughed: “Oh, Mico!” and captured Mico’s smiling kiss.

**end**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and if you haven't watched the show please give it a try. The drama is free on youtube!


End file.
